


There's Always as reason

by TMI1066



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Sexual Abuse, References to Depression, bulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMI1066/pseuds/TMI1066
Summary: Has anyone stopped to think if there was reason to why Lila is so horrible and why she seems so focused on making marinette's life miserable. when a new face come to Paris, a not so happy past is revealed as well as some shocking personal discovers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Fresh Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate some comments to see what people think. Have had this idea and plot for a while and have just never gotten around to writing it yet. :-)

Marinette Pov  
I couldn’t believe it; in only two weeks my friends had left me. Lila had done what she said she would. Adrien is still ignoring the fact the she is doing anything wrong at all. I am completely alone. Even after I stopped trying to out her because I could not take it anymore, she continued to harass and bully me. Why me. What did I ever do to deserve this? 

I just wish someone would be on my side for once. And even my parents have been acting strange all weekend. I know they’re hiding something from me, but I don’t know what or why.  
As I walked into the classroom all I could feel were the glares that my classmates where sending me, I’ve had enough at this point I’m surprised I haven’t been akumatized yet.  
I spent the entire day trying to keep out of everyone’s way and that worked apart from two occasions. One where I was sitting I P.E and whilst we were running laps Lila tripped me up, and everyone just laughed as I cried. 

And the second time was on my way to lunch when Lila once again corned me, I think she just keeps doing for fun and to prove that she’s not going to stop. I couldn’t take it I ran out of the school and sat on the steps and tried to calm myself down before having to back into the class. I was overly surprised when I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and it was the last person I ever would have expected. It was Chloe. And for the first time in a long time I didn’t feel alone anymore as she let my cry on her shoulder as she just sat there stroking my head. Maybe this would be a fresh start.

Olivia Pov  
Staring out of my plane window I could see the Eiffel tower. Paris looked so different for America. I was so excited, and I hadn’t seen my aunt and uncle in so long, I can barely remember what they look like. Let alone have any idea at all what my cousin looks like.  
However the thought couldn’t leave my mind that they would hate me, I know they my aunt and uncle know what and did and why and they said over the phone that they were okay with everything and that I wasn’t my fault, It was though, but what would my cousin think I hope I can have a fresh start without my past interfering. However, with my back luck I would hold my breath.


	2. Highroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate any comments. :-)

Adrian Pov  
I hate this, I hate her, I hate myself, and I hate that she makes me hate myself. She’s probably the worst person I the world, I would say she’s worse than Hawkmoth. I cannot fathom how someone at our age is able to do the things she does. I don’t just mean the way she completely manipulates everyone around her, but that fact that she can be so cruel to people and not care at all how this effects the other person. 

I see the way Marinette acts when she’s around and I wish there was something I could do. No something I wouldn’t be too scared to do. I’m not worthy of being chat noir. Sometimes I think I should just quit, it’s not like Ladybug actually needs me. I just get in the way. How can someone protect an entire city, when they cannot protect themselves of the people they care about. Someone that is so selfish as to not help someone who is clearing in pain because they are scared of the pain in may cause inflicted back on them. 

I hear Plagg in my ear. I think he’s telling me it’s not my fault. but how can it not be. She doesn’t do it anyone else that I know of. Just me, therefore I must be doing something. It has to be my fault. why else would she hurt me like this?   
I hate this, I hate her, I hate myself, and I hate that she makes me hate myself.  
The Highroad, the fucking Highroad. It’s so high I can’t get down.

Marinette Pov  
Once I had finished crying, Chloe got out her make up kit and proceeded to do my makeup. Or war paint as she called it. It took all of my strength to get up of the floor, and when I did, I told her everything. How Lila has been lying and purposely making my miserably. How she has been bullying and tormenting me since she came. How utterly betrayed I felt when not only my classmates but two of my best friends believed her over me.

How they would just dump me when I was convenient. I then told her about Adrien and his fucking highroad. The looked on her face was shock. I completely understood I didn’t think he was the sort of person to sit by and watch they friend be manipulated, much less tormented like this. Once I was finished my crying and ranting, Chloe and I left to go to our next class. We got to the classroom door when Chloe realised, she had left her make up kit, so she went back to get it. 

Chloe Pov  
How could Adrien do that to Marinette, I never thought Adrien to be that sort of a person. Once I retrieved my make up, I continued back to the classroom however what I saw made me stop in my tracks. At first, I was angry with Adrien how could he do that. No wonder he wanted Marinette to take the fucking highroad. As I was about to leave and rant to Marinette about what I had just witness, something happened the changed my view entirely.

He was crying. I saw it, and they weren’t small tears either. Unfortunately, I wasn’t the only one to notice and when she did, she slapped him in the face and then left. I wanted to leave but I couldn’t. I made sure I wasn’t seen. Got I should do something, but what could I do. Just as I was about to walk over to him, I saw him zip up his trousers and walk to the bathroom, I assume to cry and cover the soon to be bruise.

How long had this been going on. And how was I going to stop it.


End file.
